Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container carrier or unitizing a desired quantity of containers.
Description of Prior Art
Container carriers connect two or more containers into a sturdy unitized package or “multipack” of containers. Carriers are generally planar arrays of rings, sometimes referred to as “six-pack carriers,” typically formed from a thermoplastic sheet material. Carriers are applied to containers of various sizes and shapes.
Conventional container carriers are often used to unitize a plurality of similarly sized containers, such as cans, bottles, jars and boxes, although other packages or containers may be unitized. Plastic ring carriers and box carriers are two such conventional container carriers.
The plastic ring carrier produces a unitized package for containers using little material. However, when used alone has little or no advertising or promotional printing space. Conversely, the box carrier generally has a relatively large amount of area for promotional graphics. Disadvantageously, the box carrier requires a relatively large amount of material, permits bottles to fall out if it is not maintained in an upright position, and usually shrouds much of the actual containers. Therefore, there is a need for a package that incorporates the stability and economy of a ring carrier and the promotional properties of a box carrier.
This invention relates to a carrier, for unitizing a plurality of containers, having a plurality of container receiving apertures configured with an integral panel and/or handle that includes a removable and assemblable novelty.